chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/The Bluriginals Blogs Episode 7: Smash Center: The DLC Discussion
<< Previous | 'The Bluriginals Blogs '| Next >> Hello everyone, I’m Blu and today my friend, LegionDX and I will be talking about what DLC we think Smash 4 could hold now that we know it’s possible! It’d seem pretty wasteful to only add Mewtwo, Miiverse and online tournaments, so let’s see what else we can come up with and/or want from Smash 4. So, I guess to start, let’s go with the most obvious thing: Character DLC. inb4accusationsoffappingtoroy-- We’ll get to him soon enough! We have tons of viable characters to pick through but one thing is to be certain of: unless free, DLC will almost ALWAYS be of fan favorites such as Mewtwo. Including characters people wouldn’t be as hype for like Chorus Kids would probably result in a loss in profit (not knocking them just being truthful). So with those “criteria” out of the way, let’s get started with our remaining Melee contenders: Ice Climbers, Young Link, Pichu and Roy. What are your thoughts Legion? First off, I’m gonna start with the Ice Climbers. Since they’re the first on the list and I’m a lazy ass. I dunno, I can definitely see something happening with them, kinda. 3DS limitations removed them in the first place and Sakurai removed them since they have no future or whatever (Dr. Mario Uprising confirmed) but they’re definitely fan favourites and if Rosalina and Luma (which seems more complex than the Ice Climbers) can work you’d think Ice Climbers could. ...Plus, there’s no way that the 3DS is less powerful than the Gamecube. Bullshit. So, chances of coming back from me are about ⅖. The amount I actually want them back are like 3.5/5 though. Well, the thing is Nana is an individual fighter with her own health bar, the ability to become dazed, sleepy, invincible etc. Much more complex than what’s basically a projectile with standard attacks. The 3DS thing is very strange. The system is obviously a lot more capable than the GameCube and the Smash team DEFINITELY hasn’t been slacking, so what exactly gives with that whole fiasco? Well, neither of us is a game designer or anything so we can’t know for sure, but regardless Sakurai never said it was impossible, merely Ice Climbers weren’t top priority. I can see them coming back since the team wanted them back and got them to work on Wii U version, they just couldn’t get 3DS to work. So basically, I can see Ice Climbers coming back with some more time and effort. So, are we moving on? If so, then next on the list is Young Link. LOL not much needs to be said -2492492949249249294/10 good night everybody. But yeah, unless the development team has time to spare Young Link is most certainly not coming back. ⅕. I don’t even think Majora 3D helps him Toon Link literally obliterated him. While I’d be happy to see him (if literally every other veteran got back in first) I literally don’t see it happening at all. Yeah, Toon Link is basically Young Link with a few different moves and an alternate model, as well as Young Link being irrelevant garbo up until literally a few weeks ago. 0.5/5 chances, ⅕ actually wanting back. Uh… Who is it next, Pichu? The unneeded Pikachu clone who is the second-worst character in Melee and was literally placed in to advertise Gen II? Surprisingly enough, I think I can see him returning. Well to be fair, I do hear Pichu was popular back then. Probably on cuteness factor alone but still. pichuisthebabychill Well, I’m gonna be a thief af here. Blu actually did have an idea for Pichu with him being faster but weaker than Pikachu, as well as double-tapping to give powerful but recoiling electric shocks. It’s strange as every single character who had a clone in Melee has one in SSB4. ...Except Pikachu. Probably didn’t want to overload with Pokémon (then again, Mewtwo) or something. ⅗ chances, 3.5/5 wanting back. Brawl had 6 Pokémon, while this had 5 so it’d still work. This one has SEVEN Mario characters (granted one is a clone, but still). I still don’t see Pichu coming back unless, like Young Link there’s dev time to spare. I’m pretty sure literally 12/10 fans hate Pichu so I can’t really imagine him coming back. Like Young Link, I’ll give him a ⅕ chance of return and a ⅗ of wanting. Oh, and Ice Climbers get a ⅘ and Young Link a ⅖ from me. But that’s enough about outdated clone characters no one cares about. Let’s get to an outdated (FEA DLC) clone character people care about, the boy himself: Roy! i thought i was gonna have to gat you there kiddo. But yeah, this is the one I was waiting for here. Unlike the other cut Melee veterans… Roy is a fan-favourite. He, along with Marth, are pretty much the reason the Fire Emblem series still exists, and even got to the West. While he is a clone, his special moves (except Counter, obviously, but even that works slightly differently to Marth’s) and some standard moves have been changed as well as giving his sword strikes fire properties as to properly represent the Sword of Seals. Having appeared in Fire Emblem: Awakening as both a SpotPass and DLC unit recently as well as having his father Eliwood’s game released on Wii U Virtual Console (with Roy as a cameo appearance in that game), Roy is slowly coming back into some kind of relevance purgatory. I honestly think his chances are about ⅗ but my desire for him is 7/5. I also almost forgot to mention, that Roy isn’t really mentioned or shown in Smash 4 at all. There are references, with Marth’s final palette swap, but not much else. Not even a trophy (though Mewtwo got one and he’s back anyway) to represent him, whereas every other cut character got one. Strange how Sakurai probably just completely forgot Roy, huh? A MAN’S DREAM WILL NEVER DIE…………….. Roy is DEFINITELY in a relevance purgatory. Robin and Lucina are very relevant obviously, yes yes but something about Roy still doesn’t quite click with me. Marth has 4 games, more than any other character. Ike has 2, more than most other characters. Roy clung onto the FEA DLC which pretty much every other character did as well. He’s definitely popular and one of the most wanted character remaining out of the cut veterans, but something just isn’t quite right with him. I mean, I love him 7/5 like Legion but something isn’t clicking. It’s probably just how he isn’t as spotlighted as Ike and Marth. 2.5/5 in terms of chances, 5/5 for return (7/5 was a joke leave me be). Now let’s move onto Brawl. We have: Lucas, Wolf, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Snake Let’s be 22 cool and start backwards with: SNAKE It’s very strange how Kojima did not ONCE ask Sakurai for Snake’s return. Understandably, the two have busy schedules but being Smash is a BIG deal capable of generating loads of hype. Part of the reason, outside of showing his son he could get one of his characters in the game was showing Nintendokiddies Nintendo fans, Snake, sparking interest in the Metal Gear series. Brawl probably did that well enough, introducing people to the world of Snake. Was advertising the biggest goal for Snake? Well, battling Mario and co. obviously takes first priority but it feels as if Snake was there for not only that primarily, but also for an MGS awareness boost. He succeeded in his goal so why have bringing him back at the forefront? Snake is rather popular, so I’ll give him a ⅖ for chances and how much I want him. It’s really a matter of whether or not Konami gives it priority. Snake is… A weird case. While he fit quite well into Brawl, being the darkest and grittiest game in the series so far, he also felt like he fit in with the cast themselves. I can imagine Snake fitting in Smash 4 pretty well, but imagining isn’t always enough. What else was weird about Snake… Oh yeah, he was actually important in the Subspace Emissary. Snake, the fucking Konami character, played a major role in the second half of a Nintendo game’s story mode. Strange, huh? I also quote from the first trailer for Brawl… “This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Snake.” SNAK DECUNFIRMD ITS OGRE ...But seriously, at most Snake has a ⅖ chance, though I’d love for him to return and I’m gonna give him a ⅘ for how much I want him back. Next we move onto Squirtle and Ivysaur. 0/18 they’re dead kid. Alright, Squirtle and Bulbasaur were never Charmander. Let’s be frank. Charmander was always on top of both of the two. Squirtle obviously outclasses Bulbasaur, BUT THAT IS IRRELEVANT TO SMASH. In Smash, Squirtle and Ivysaur are on pretty even ground, demand for one not taking much priority over demand for another. With that, we’d have 8 Pokémon characters which while it SEEMS like a bit much...it is a bit much. But I’m sure most people wouldn’t mind as it’d heal all of the butthurt from Charizard ditching his companions. Well, Pokémons fans wouldn’t mind while other series’ fans would complain about how Pokémon is being overrepped and yadayadayada. It all comes down to whether Sakurai and team think it’s a bit much to bring these ‘mon back. ⅖ for chances and how much I want them. While people love Charizard, and justifiably so (let’s flash back to 1995 for a second. You choose your starter and you see a fucking DRAGON. Are you gonna pick plantboy and turtlekid (note: I realiized that turtlekid may have been chosen because of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. plantboy is still fucking dead though)? Fuck no, it’s dragon time) Ivysaur and Squirtle (or at least, Venusaur and Blastoise) are still undeniably popular in their own right so it wouldn’t be too strange to see them coming back, though it would definitely feel like overrepping. It’s strange that one of the three Kanto starters returned already while leaving the other two to rot somewhere. Hell, Red’s trophy even makes reference to him fighting in Brawl (which no other cut veteran’s trophy does). ⅖ for chances on both. 2.5/5 want for Squirtle, ⅗ want for Ivysaur. Next is Wolf. Wolf was pretty damn unpopular back in the day for being a “clone”. Then he was cut from Smash 4 and everyone suddenly realized. “we lost wolf ‘o god damn donnel” And soon after pleas for his returns came and as of late I’ve seen him as a pretty popular character. Enough to make me say that he’s the second most if not most viable cut veteran to return. The cries for Wolf are out there, he had a perfectly fine moveset in Brawl. Give him the Smash 4 magic and release him as DLC. I’m sure most people will be pretty happy with the end result. 2.5/5 in terms of chances, ⅘ in terms of how much I want him Let me just get this out of the way first: I like Wolf. He was an interesting character in his own right but was sadly overshadowed by Melee trash (Landmaster!! Personally, I prefer the air!!) and was dismissed as a clone when in reality… He only shares the Blaster and even that’s different, with basically no other move being close (though he may share a few of Falco’s, I’ll have to check). The thing about Wolf is that he was never exactly super popular and yet he isn’t unpopular either. While people want him back now it’s probably the fact that not many wanted him before the game’s roster was revealed that murdered his chances of being non-DLC. His special moves have been handed over to Fox as customs but that shouldn’t matter much as Lucina and Marth literally have the exact same special moves. No difference at all. I’d honestly enjoy Wolf being back a lot as I occasionally played him in Brawl when I was bored of playing Luigi all the time. I’m gonna say ⅘ chance of returning, and ⅘ for how much I want him as well. AND NOW FOR THE BAE MAH MAIN THE TORMENTED PSYCHIC USER OF PK LOVE: LUCAS he’s my baby everyone wants mother 3 nintendo absolutely destroyed mother 3 fanboys at e3 they can’t do that i’ve never seen someone middle finger their fanbase that badly their patching mother 3 and writing it in english it’ll be released aside with lucas as dlc i swear to christ that’s how it has to go down i need lucas in my life. My convoluted theories/dreams aside Lucas is probably the biggest veteran contender for DLC. Mother truly is a popular franchise, and like Wolf another diverse character was prosecuted and cut due to being a “clone”. Lucas is a very popular character and other than Wolf I see him as the most likely veteran to return. ⅗ in terms of chances. 7/5 in terms of how much I want him. Well that’s all from me. You take over kid. Having actually played Mother 3 (with the fan translation) I feel Lucas’ immense sadness at literally everything. Getting cut from the roster must be heartbreaking for him, or whatever. But yeah, Lucas. Being quite different from Ness in his own unique way, he shares specials (except PK Freeze but like Wolf his special variations were passed to Ness anyway) but all his standard attacks are pretty different. He even has Duster’s rope snake from the game! It’s all well and good if Lucas returns but having PK Starstorm as his Final Smash again wouldn’t really make sense. Something that would work well other than PK Love would be the New Years’ Eve Bomb from a late chapter in Mother 3. What’s that, non-specific question asker man? What’s the New Years’ Eve Bomb? It just so happens to be a bomb (duh) weapon that reduces any enemy’s hp to exactly 1 but it has a high chance of missing (except on the Pig King Statue where it’s literally one of two ways to beat it, the other being a lucky shot of PK Flash. Which is how Ness beats it in the SSE). How it would work in Smash would probably be it doesn’t deal any knockback but instantly gets enemies up to 300% and stunned for a few seconds so Lucas can brutally murder them like the Drago did to his mother SORRY. Uh, my ideas for Final Smashes aside I can definitely see Lucas returning. 3.5/5 for chances, 5/5 for how much I want him back. Now it’s time. Starting with me, Legion and I will go back and forth listing possible newcomer DLC. We’ll talk about them more in depth, but the list is just here to start off. Ee-nee-me-nee-my-nee-- Inkling. You go first So, at first glance, Inkling seems like a strange choice for Smash Bros. I say to you this - That fucking dog was a weird choice for Smash Bros and it worked out fine. The Inkling could potentially act as a promotion to Splatoon (ACTUALLY HAVING A STORY. MMMMMMMMMM) as well as having a somewhat unique moveset, with her dodge possibly having her turn into squid form and using the gun’s paint feature to travel faster but being unable to attack in that form as one of her specials, or something. It’d be a nice touch from Sora to add a character from a game that might not even be that popular, and probably highly risky as a new I.P as well so her chances probably aren’t all that high though I’d love to see her in the game. From me it’s 2.5/5 fpr chances and 5/5 for desire. please….. Well, Inkling is definitely not unpopular, that’s for sure. Splatoon is a new I.P and an extremely hyped one at that. Every Nintendo corner you turn at people are hyped as hell for Splatoon. It would be a nice cross advertisement and it wouldn’t feel like simple advertisement since the Inklings are unique actually likeable characters. To be fair on the duo, they do hail from a popular NES game and are remembered by Nintendo fans all over. Having a moveset will never be a problem for a character (ask a certain character who’s essentially fanmade moveset became the source of many memes) and Inklings definitely won’t have this problem. Even if they don’t get in now, if Splatoon becomes even more popular and maintains it, I’d definitely rank them as one of the most likely newcomers for SSB5...6?...5. ...6-- fuck it ssbwiiu2. 2.5/5 in terms of chances ⅘ in terms of want. the other inklings are alt costumes btw… Alright. Now for one of my personal favorites: Dixie Kong! Dixie is a very strange character. One of the four remaining that was explicitly “confirmed” by multiple leaks she of course isn’t in, leading me to believe she may be a Mewtwo style character. After all if that part of all these leaks was just a lie, why lie about Dixie when you can lie about K. Rool, who english speaking people love A LOT more. The Japanese however, those devils, love Dixie more than that Rareware british trash (true heroes) and as such that may be prompting to include Dixie over K. Rool. Not to mention K. Rool is barely holding on to relevancy with Super Sluggers being his last appearance. Don’t worry old buddy. Super Sluggers killed Petey and Toadette for years too. You’ll be fine. Regardless, Dixie is a safe and easy guess for a SSB4 DLC character and she’s probably my most wanted character next to Mewtw-- NVM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We’ll get to the other one later but for now I’ll take it off to Legion. 3.5/5 in terms of chances, 5/5 in terms of wishlist. Another thing supportive of Dixie’s case is the fact she was actually planned for Brawl as a tag-team with Diddy, but the son of Druglord Kongster McGee III (Diddy’s No Good Father Who Refuses To Pay Child Support Kong) mugged her off and went his own way to become top tier in Brawl. Dixie could add variety to the mix being a semi-clone of Diddy or even having a full fledged moveset to herself, using her ponytail to fly and… What else could she do? She wasn’t in DK64 but who knows. From the original three DKC games Dixie was literally playable in more of them than fucking Donkey Kong himself there’s some serious bullshit going on here. Maybe Dixie could call Kiddy Kong (remember him? no? neither does anyone else) for assistance (I SAW THE CHUCKY KONG ASSIST TROPHY CONFIRMED) in some of her moves like grabs and maybe down and side special or something. I’m gonna actually say ⅘ for chances but 4.5/5 for wishlist. Oh yeah! Her being planned for Brawl REALLY does help her, how could I forget such? Dixie could definitely use her ponytail, bubble gum gun, roll and other such things. She could even borrow moves from Tiny seeing as they’re sisters and Smash does not give two shits about consistency with moves, we just want your ass in battle asap pronto (see here: Robin and Nosferatu, a move he can’t learn under normal circumstances). But that’s enough about Dixie let’s move onto...you pick. So, may as well get this one out of the way as we just went through a character from the same series. Funky Kong. The gun-selling plane-flying wave-surfing cool-ass Kong who does not give two shits about you, or anyone else he just wants his fucking bananas back for christ’s sake. This guy wasn’t really playable unlike Dixie but starting with DK: King of Swing, Funky became a playable character. He even showed up in Mario Kart Wii! With his own battle course, nonetheless! Funky Stadium is the best fucking battle stage actually fight me. But yeah, Smash. Funky could be a semi-clone of DK as he’s the same build and would probably use similar moves, though he could also make use of the various weapons he sells and use a mini version of his barrel plane as an up special. Plus, be real here, I wouldn’t even be bothered about his placement on tiers I’d just be pumped as shit to be playing as fucking FUNKY KONG. What a cool guy. Chances are like ⅕ though, but on my wishlist he’s 2.5/5. just so you guys know i didn’t want that bum funky to be here 0/5 get banned nerd alt costume or gtfo BACK ON TRACK TO OUR REAL CANDIDATES (don’t hurt me legion) We have the aforementioned fan fav: King K. Rool! King K. Rool definitely has a chance of stepping into the ring. Over here in America he is the one everyone is clamouring for. In fact other than Ridley and to an extent Issac, K. Rool is the only heavily wanted newcomer that didn’t make the cut, being shafted as a trophy once again. His fan support is sure to get him far and if we’re lucky (and by we I mean me) we’ll get both Dixie and K. Rool, the Donkey Kong series finally get some more love. You know, other than Jungle Hijinxs. 2.5/5 in terms of chances and ⅖ in terms of wishlist because if he gets in over Dixie, I’ll literally dislocate my jaw as it smashes against the ground in pure shock and terror 0/5 k rool is Fucking Gay Lel Alright but really K. Rool is a great villain and an important character in the DK universe. Until Super Sluggers murdered him. R.I.P sweet prince… He could get in but I probably won’t play as him regardless, though he could have his disguises from the games as his alt costumes. ⅖ for chances and ⅕ for wishlist. Alright. Let’s try out another character Legion randomly put here: Gaius from Fire Emblem Awakening. Okay so I actually have some ideas for this and stuff to back it up too. Gaius, in the official polls for Awakening in Japan, was the second most popular male character from the game (first was Chrom lol) so it’s not unreasonable to think he could stand a chance. Gaius starts out as a thief and progresses to an assassin, so he could make use of both swords and bows in his moveset, as well as being a fast character (possibly third-fastest in the game if you don’t count Palutena and Lightweight. fucking cheater) as well as the fact that he has the skill Locktouch, could potentially mean that he could use the standard attack button when near an enemy with an item to steal it from them though obviously he’d ‘equip’ (read: hold) the item straight away for him to use. It’d be a nice change of pace from other Fire Emblem characters aside from Robin to have one with a bow + sword combo. Sadly though I’ll only be giving him a ⅕ for chances but 4.5/5 for my wishlist. go ahead blu decimate him if you want ;( thx kid. While yes Gaius is popular I pull out my trademark trap card: Protagonist Priority! While I initially wrote off Lucina as a side character, I’ve played FEA now and now about it’s world and characters. Gaius is not important to the overall narrative at ALL. For that we have Robin, Chrom and Lucina basically serving as our protagonists. Besides that I doubt anyone else really wants Gaius that bad to the point that’d buy him and seeing such a line up is very off putting. You’ve got all these important Fire Emblem characters and then: Gaius, someone who can be killed during FEA and nothing changes (what a slag, shouldn’t have fought me Gaius.). Simply put, Gaius isn’t important enough nor does he have fan support to become a DLC character. We have much more pressing characters and franchises to attend to on both. ⅕ for chances, ⅖ for my wishlist. ;( i searched it and some people want gaius……….. cry harder Moving on let’s go to the Platinum Protags: Wonder Red and Bayonetta! Let’s start with which ever you prefer Legion. Well since I’m not sure what to say about Wonder Red I guess I’ll start with Bayonetta. Another third party rep but one from a game exclusive to the Wii U! (...at least, the sequel, anyway. the first one is on wii u too though). Bayonetta would be unlike any fighter already in the roster using her hair and witch powers as her main forms of attack and since Bayonetta 2 was /incredibly/ popular (don’t quote me on this but i believe it sold 10000+ wii u units) which gives more incentive for her to be added. Also, Platinum Games seem to be working with Nintendo a fair bit recently so adding in a representative from them would be a pretty good idea. plus sean would fap for 1200 days if bayo was revealed. For chances I’m saying 2.5/5 but for wishlist ⅘. Series creator Hideki Kamiya has stated he would like Bayonetta to be in Smash Bros. as well as the fact that Sakurai visits Platinum (I think). And while it seems all fine and dandy, Bayo keeps Nintendo an exclusive they throw her in, it seems a bit wonky. Firstly, two third party characters from Sega? Alright, ignoring that alone Kamiya simply wanting her in doesn’t do much in her favor. Suda51 stated he’d like to see Travis Touchdown in SSB4 but look how that turned out (and no I don’t think Travis still has a chance). Look at our other four third party characters. Metal Gear is a famous gaming franchise and Snake is a beloved character in gaming culture. Sonic the same, even better is that during the beginning of his life Sonic posed as Mario’s number 1 threat and rival truly making them a part of gaming history. Pac-Man needs no explanation, he’s one of gaming’s greats and a truly iconic character throughout the entire world and not just in gaming. Bayonetta is like a D-lister compared to all of these all-stars and her getting in because Nintendo published her game when no one else would sees a bit illegitimate looking at the records of our other third partys. Bayonetta, put it simply, isn’t as special as our other third parties. Maybe after another exclusive sequel or two, but now she isn’t a Nintendo or gaming all-star, just someone camping out there because no one else would pay her bus fare. ⅖ in terms of chances, ⅕ in terms of wishlist. So Blu and I had a discussion (a 20-second conversation) about this and supposedly Wonderful 101 is owned by Nintendo. Incidentally, that makes Wonder Red a first party character. Despite the fact that he has a trophy (seeing as that doesn’t matter anymore) Wonder Red also hails from a Wii U exclusive (also by Platinum) and I know fuck all about Wonder Red aside from this. I think he’s a pretty cool power ranger guy. 2.5/5 chances, 3.5/5 wishlist. Wonderful 101 was in development as a game featuring Nintendo characters formally. Can you imagine hundreds of Nintendo characters: Sukapon, Mario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby ETC. running with each other through expansive worlds? It would’ve been great, but getting a new I.P is nice too. This is what leads me to believe Wonderful 101 is first party which gives it much more precedent over “random third party character who’s getting into the game long after her exclusive installment was released virtually making it l8 af advertisement since Bayonetta isn’t that special (sorry not trying to be mean don’t beat up guys)”. Wonder Red has a trophy as well and I can sort’ve imagine people going out of their way to buy him. Although I doubt we’re getting a Platinum character period, Wonder Red seems like more of the way to go. ⅖ in terms of chances, ⅖ in terms of wishlist. Here’s one a lot of people wanted, and still want: Impa. She has the privilege of being one of the very few (exactly four, the other three already being playable in Smash) Zelda characters to continued to be reincarnated in the series but Impa was never important on the level of Link, Zelda and Ganondorf (and to a lesser extent the Young/Toon variations) but is by far the most likely candidate for a new Zelda character (FUCK OFF MIDNA ISN’T IMPORTANT OUTSIDE HER OWN GAME. plus assist trophy trash) and with the recent release of Hyrule Warriors a moveset based upon that incarnation of her. Honestly, I feel 3.5/5 for chances, ⅘ for wishlist. Impa is of the four remaining characters from our bucket load of leaks and she definitely has more power than most other Zelda characters, returning time and time again, incarnation after incarnation, just like our hero, villain and princess. I’d like to have Impa, though I’m well content with the Zelda roster as is. I’m actually supportive of her too. Though what draws her back for me is how numerous leaks also claim that Impa isn’t part of it and was just an add-on which seems a bit likely since like we stated before, Link, Zelda and Ganondorf are basically the center of the series with loveable side characters fading in and out. 2.5/5 in terms of chances, 3.5/5 in terms of my wishlist. Let’s take it on to...Bandana Dee! I’ll let Legion start this one since it’s more of his forte. While some may people disagree, Bandana Dee is without a doubt a main character of the Kirby franchise. http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Main_Characters shut the fuck up As ¾ of the playable characters from Return to Dream Land are playable already, why not add the fourth? Bandana Dee wields a spear and wears an, uh, bandana to differentiate himself from the rest of his species. That’s all well and good, he helps Kirby out a lot as well as being a character since Kirby Super Star. That’s 1996 and Bandana Dee is nearly 20 years old. what the fuck But anyway, while I would love him to be part of the roster (as would a lot of other people) his chances are pretty slim. After all, he’s only been playable once or twice (first in RTDL and second will be Rainbow Curse) and Sakurai already held off on adding Dedede and Meta Knight for two games. Hell, he even said that the time it took to make the clones in Melee he could’ve added Dedede, so to create a whole new character which is in a series he’s already afraid of overrepping I don’t see his chances as being too high. ⅖ chances, ⅘ wishlist. no matter what’s said the kirby wiki says you’re a main character……………………… Starting off, Kirby wiki is NOT the final arbiter of who is a main character or not. gtfo. It has /Bonkers/ as a main character, classifying an easy midboss in the same category as Kirby, Dedede and Meta Knight. While I won’t argue, Bandana Dee is the closest thing to a consistent fourth main character we have and he has been with the series for a while not losing touch like Gooey and Adeleine, Bandana Dee has, as of now appeared in 6/27 games only being playable in two so I wouldn’t really classify him on the same caliber as our three protagonists. What does carry him however is his popularity. People really like Bandana Dee and so do I, but I still think he needs a bit more of a boost. If he keeps appearing as consistently as he does now, I think he’ll have a great shot at Smash 5-- 6? 5. 6. Fuck it, 3.5/5 in terms of wishlist, ⅖ in terms of chance. Next off, we’ll move onto to...Krystal. Fans of Star Fox really like Krystal and whether they wanted her to replace Wolf/Falco (disgusting) or just join the group, it was clear she was a wanted newcomer. Then around the time where the hype train began to speed up (around Rosalina to Little Mac time), Krystal began to sort’ve fade. Was it because people were already losing hope for Wolf? Partially. Maybe it’s because people had gotten what they wanted so far or because it didn’t look like the roster was going to a place in which Krystal would be there. Regardless, Krystal isn’t here and I haven’t heard too much of an outcry for it. A lot of people primarily wanted her for her staff. But it feels as if her time has long since passed, and I’m willing to bet that despite the fact Star Fox has a future, Wolf has a better chance than her. Why? Because from the looks of it, Star Fox U is a reboot and I’d also be willing to bet that Krystal will probably get scrapped to go back to the old days of Star Fox (64). ⅖ in terms of both. How about you Legion? I’m gonna put this across here: I’m not a huge fan of Krystal. Already a canon oc as it is, her showing up in Smash over other major characters such as Slippy or Peppy would just be weird. Not that Krystal isn’t major, of course, though the two I just mentioned have been a part of Star Fox’s team since the first game so I think they’d be better choices. Krystal COULD have a pretty diverse moveset which ups her chances but yeah rumours have been going around that Star Fox U is a reboot which means bye-bye Krystal. She’ll probably return in the Assault reboot (nobody liked Adventures. well, a majority didn’t anyway) but that’d be way off by that point. Krystal more than likely has a ⅖ chance, I only really want her 1.5/5 though. Now let’s go to the other remaining piece of the leaks: Chorus Kids! Chorus Kids had to have had some playable thing going on during development. Only playable series got representation during Smash Run and who do we see? The Sneaky Spirit. However, Rhythm Heaven isn’t that popular a series so I couldn’t see many people buying it. Unless Chorus Kids were free or plain amazing to the point everyone was thirsty for them, I don’t see it happening. ⅖ in terms of chances, 2.5/5 in terms of wishlist. A lot of people surprisingly enough want Chorus Kids, actually. They were part of many of the leaks (though not the ESRB leak which probably sealed their fate with requests for them) but they don’t show up at all… Outside of a trophy, that is. Rhythm Heaven was kinda-sorta popular-ish but I don’t see Chorus Kids happening despite my thirst for them. ⅖ chances, ⅗ wishlist. Almost done! It’s time for our penultimate character: Issac! Issac is sort’ve like Shulk. A slightly obscure Nintendo RPG beloved by the masses. I can’t blame his non-inclusion, Golden Sun is a very inconsistent and below the radar series but his disappearance from the entire assist trophy scene is strange. Could he have something big planned? I wouldn’t be surprised, he is very popular and I can imagine people buying him. 2.5/5 in terms of chances, ⅗ in terms of wishlist because his design is pretty cool. Legion is a casual who knows nothing of Issac, so let’s move onto our final character: RIDLEY. Why are we talking about this obviously dead character you ask? I’ll get to it in a moment but for now, let me give my thoughts. Ridley is a character that I once upon a time, didn’t really care about. He was cool, and it was nice to see Metroid fans in the fray wanting their own character to step in the ring. I had the same reaction to him as I did Shulk. “This character is pretty cool. It won’t hurt me if they don’t get in.”. Granted Shulk later became the bae but that’s not important. Had I not found out about the atrocity that is Ridley’s stance amongst the fanbase, he would’ve stayed like that. But like a person craving Lucina over Chrom, I began to see comments going “Ridley is too big” or “Dark Samus would be better”. Something inside me just awoke when people legitimately thought Ridley was too big and I began feeling like he deserved a spot. After all, he’s Samus’ arch-rival and one of the most prominent characters in the series. Of course, he remained a boss, but you can’t get mad at that as the assumption that something was being hidden from us was simply us digging in way too deep thanks to Palutena. Nothing stood in his way, he was simply made a boss character. The only legitimate argument against Ridley I’ve seen in a long while is that it’d be against his character to be shrunken down, but it’s against Olimar’s character to be as big as 90% of his opponents, so that argument quickly fell flat on it’s face. Even more in Ridley’s favor is the fact that the game uses Other M Ridley rather than the iconic Super Metroid Ridley. This however can easily be thrown aside as the game uses Other M designs for Samus and her Zero Suit counterpart. It’s possible that any DLC of him could be a chimera of the three Ridleys we know similar to how Zelda takes inspiration from Twilight Princess as well as other designs. Regardless, Ridley could easily have his initial incarnation as DLC but I would NOT hold my breath for it. He’s probably gonna remain a boss character. Sorry guys! See you in SSB5! ⅖ in terms of chances, 3.5/5 in terms of wishlist. Alright Legion you go. To be honest, I don’t really have much to say for Ridley. I like him, sure, and I have nothing against him getting in Smash. Though since Blu already said all the fucking evidence and arguments I’ll keep this short. One of the major things that adds to Ridley’s possibility is the fact that he, aside from Mother Brain, Adam Malkovitch (i think that’s how you spell it) and Dark Samus (as well as Samus herself) is one of the few recurring characters in the entire series. Ridley has been in most of the Metroid games in some form (be it his regular form, or the Meta and Omega forms from the Prime series, or even as the clone version in Other M) and he’d be the next logical step for a new Metroid rep. ...The problem I have with that is that Metroid is a series which has had, shall we say, difficulties. While the Prime series were very well received it ended a long time ago and Other M was definitely not well received becoming infamous for it’s edgy portrayal of Samus and probably bad voice acting, which turned out to be the last entry in the Metroid series. Uh, as of now, anyway. If he wasn’t revealed as a boss I think he would have had a much higher chance, but I’m gonna say ⅖ for chances and 2.5/5 for wishlist. ...Is that it, or is there anyone else? Nope! That’s it! Thanks for joining me on today’s episode! Next time on Bluriginal Ball Z: Everyone: LEGION RUN ZAYELL WILL ABSORB YOU me: nah guys i think i can take him Injokes no one gets aside, thanks for watching and see you next week! << Previous | 'The Bluriginals Blogs '| Next >> Category:Blog posts